1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a braking device for vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-001091 describes a braking control device for vehicle (a braking device for vehicle). This braking control device automatically puts a brake control device into operation (puts automatic braking into operation) on the basis of a vehicle speed detected by a vehicle speed sensor in a case where collision of a host vehicle is detected by a collision detection sensor. The host vehicle is automatically braked after collision by such a braking control device.
The braking control device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-001091, which puts the brake control device into operation (puts automatic braking into operation) upon detection of collision of a host vehicle, is unable to cope with an abnormality that occurs in the host vehicle after the brake control device is put into operation.
For example, even in a case where an abnormality occurs in the vehicle speed sensor or the like, the brake control device is put into operation on the basis of the vehicle speed, and therefore there is a possibility that behavior of the host vehicle becomes unstable.
In view of this, the purpose of the present disclosure is to provide a braking device for vehicle that stops operation of automatic braking upon occurrence of an abnormality in a vehicle during operation of the automatic braking in accordance with the influence of the abnormality on operation of the automatic braking.